Stargate Ed (Reedited)
by DoctorEd17
Summary: A reedited version of Stargate Ed. Rated T (Or M) to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Stargate Universe. The Big Picture Show never happened. I also edited the interior of Destiny out a little bit. Not too much. (This is a reedited version.)**

Stargate Ed (Reedited)

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 1: Destiny (Part one.)

We go to a ship. By ship I mean spaceship. Then we go into a room. The room has a strange big flat ring standing up. The ring has dots and lines going down on each glyph. Then all of a sudden the ring began to spin counter clockwise and the chevrons on the ring begin to glow blue. Then once the ring stopped spinning, a blue water-like energy came out of the ring like a volcano. Then it went back into the ring and "puddled". It stayed like that for a few seconds.

Then we see someone coming out of the ring. By coming out, I mean he rolled out. He has three hairs on his head. He is wearing blue pants and a yellow t-shirt with a red stripe down down on the left side.

His name is Eddy McGee. He is the leader of the Eds.

He then tried to get up when another kid fell out and landed on Eddy.

He is wearing a green jacket, red and white horizontal striped shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

His name is Ed Strider. He is the muscle of the Eds.

"Do it again!" said a happy Ed

"Get off of me!" said Eddy

So Ed did. Then another kid was flung out of the ring. Eddy managed to get out of the way before he landed. He is wearing a green shirt, black shorts, and a red cap.

His name is Kevin Williams. He is the Jock.

Then Eddy took out a walkie-talkie and said into it, "This is Eddy! Slow down the escape! You are coming in too hot."

Then three girls came flew of the ring.

"Hello? Hello? Aw, Forget it!" said Eddy as he turned off the walkie-talkie

As for the three girls... They are Lee, May and Marie of the Kanker sisters.

Lee is the one with the red curry hair, white tank top with red dots and blue pants. May is the one blond hair, grey t-shirt and red pants. Marie is the one with the blue hair, black tank top and light green pants.

Then a orange hair girl with a pink tank top and light blue pants and a boy with white pants and a blue sweater flew out of the ring. Then a bunch of boxes and crates came out.

The girl is Sarah Strider, Eds little sister. The boy is Jimmy Rivers.

Jimmy then asked Eddy, "Where are we?"

Eddy then helped Jimmy and Sarah up and said, "I don't know."

Then a bald headed kid wearing a white t-shirt, Blue pants, and sandles and holding a wooden plank flew through the ring. The plank was smileing because of the way it was drawn.

His name is Johnny Rogers. The wooden plank is "Plank"

Johnny looked around and said to Plank, "Plank? I'm scared."

Then a boy with a red t-shirt, purple shorts, and a black ski-hat flew out of the ring. He landed on Johnny.

He is Eddward Vera. A.K.A "Double D" He is the brains of the Eds.

Eddy ran to Double D and grabbed him just as more boxes and crates came out. They landed on Johnny.

"Double D! Where are the others?" asked Eddy

"Rolf and Nazz were right behind me!" said Double D

Then a blond girl wearing a black t-shirt with a white tank top over it and purple pants flew out. She landed in Kevins arms.

"Hey." said Kevin

"Hey." said the blond girl

She is Nazz Van Fartenschmear.

Now we see a blue hair boy flying out of the ring with some more boxes and crates. The boy is wearing a red and yellow shirt and light blue pants.

His name is Rolf.

The boxes and crates landed on Johnny again while Rolf landed on his feet in the middle of the room.

Then the wormhole disappeared. Because it was the only light in the room, people (Mostly Jimmy) began to scream as dust and air came out on both sides of the ring. Then see red and blue. The Kids stop to notice.

"What the heck was that?" asked a worried Sarah

Then Kevin and Eddy turned on a couple of flashlights. Then they counted the people.

"1.. 2... 3..." said Kevin

"Kevin. We're missing Ed." said Eddy

And sure enough Ed is nowhere in the room.

"Find him!" said Kevin

"Double D?" said Eddy

"Yes Eddy?" asked Double D

"We have to find Ed." said Eddy

"Lets go." said Double D

 _Flashback mode..._

We see the Cul-de-sac Kids at the University of Lemon Brook.

"Lemon Brook. Those mascot-hating, lemon-sucken..." said Eddy

"Shhhh!" said Double D

Then the teacher appered...

"Ok, then we shall begin the tour." said the Teacher

After a boring tour. We see the group walk past a door. It said, "DO NOT ENTER!" Eddy grinned and then he grabbed Ed and Double D and went into the room.

"Eddy! What are you doing?" asked Double D

"That tour is boring! Give me a break!" said Eddy

While Double D and Eddy were arguing, Ed found a computer and the screen was on. On the screen was some numbers and letters. And it looked like someone forgot to log off. So Ed desided to play with the computer.

After 5 minutes, Eddy and Double D stopped arguing to see Ed playing the computer. They went over to Ed.

"Ed? What are you doing?" asked Double D

"I don't know!" said Ed

Double D looked at the screen to see that it was a math problem. It looked like it was a different language.

"Ohh, May I have a go?" asked Double D

"Sure!" said Ed

Ed gotten off the chair so Double D could sit down.

"Intriguing." said Double D as he looked at the screen

"What are we looking at?" asked Eddy

"We're looking at a math problem." said Double D

"What's the answer?" asked Eddy

"Hmmm! If my calculations are correct. It is Pi." said Double D

"Pie!" said Ed

"Shut up, Ed." said Eddy

"Also known as 3.14159265." said Double D

Double D typed in the answer and the computer moved out of the way to reveal a hidden hallway.

"Cool!" said the Eds

Then they walked into the hallway.

They walked for a good 5 minutes before coming across a door with a wheel. Ed used his strength to turn the wheel and open the door. What they saw shocked them to the core.

In the middle of a big room filled with boxes and crates were a giant ring like thing. It had 9 Chevrons and 39 symbols on it.

"What is that?" asked Eddy

"I don't know." said Double D

Then Double D saw a book and started to read it.

 _Reality mode..._

We now see Double D and Eddy walking in a hallway. Then they stop at a door. The door had a small gear on it.

"How do we open it?" asked Eddy

"What are you asking me? This place is..." said Double D

"Found it." said Eddy as he pressed a blue glowing button

As the gear turned, Double D glared at Eddy. Eddy noticed it and said, "What?"

Then the door opened. On the other side was a deck with rails and metal park-like benchs. But what amazed the two Eds was the view. It was a blue light with a hint of purple and white lights going past them. And we see Ed leaning on the rail looking at the view.

Then Eddy figured it out. "We're on a spaceship!" said Eddy as he and Double D went closer to the rail

"I wonder how fast we're going." said Double D looking at the view

"Faster-Then-Light. Yet not through Hyperspace." said Ed

Double D and Eddy looked at Ed with shock.

"...And it was lanuched hundreds of thousands of years ago." said Ed

"How did you know that?" asked Double D

Ed pointed at a small computer connected a pole. The screen was a hologram with a keyboard connected to it. There was no mouse or touch pad. Double D and Eddy went to the computer while Ed continued to stare at the view. While Double D was typing, Eddy noticed somthing.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Yes, Eddy?" asked Double D

"Doesn't it bother you that the keyboard and screen is written in English?" asked Eddy

Double D stopped typing to see that Eddy is correct. He was deeply disturb.

"It does now." said Double D

"It was like they knew we were coming." said Eddy

"Don't be slliy. This must be their basic language. Nothing but pure coincidence." said Double D

"Then where is everyone?" asked Eddy

Double D typed in somthing and a map popped up. Eddy looked at it.

"What's that?" asked Eddy

"It's a life detecter. It can find life on this ship." said Double D right before he went back to the screen "No, that can't be right."

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"If I'm reading this right, there is no life on this ship besides us." said Double D

...

We go back to the ring room. We see Kevin and Rolf talking to each other. Then all of a sudden one of the vents stopped pumping air.

Then Kevin pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Eddy?" asked Kevin into the walkie-talkie

"Yes?" asked Eddys voice from the walkie talkie

"One of the vents just stopped." said Kevin

We now see Eddy and Double D at the deck. They both heard what Kevin said.

"Got it. Me and Ed and Double D will be back. We have infomation about where we are and I want to share it with everyone." said Eddy

"Why...?" Double D was about to ask

"The life-support system is failing. We better do somthing about it." said Ed

"How do you... Let me guess... The computer?" asked Double D

"Nope. I read enough comicbooks." said Ed as he pulled out a comic book out of his jacket

"I don't get it." said Double D

"According to 'Space! The Final Frontier.' "Any ship that's at least a few thousands years old and been neglected of proper care that long will have problems working properly." said Ed reading the quote from the comic book

Eddy and Double D looked at Ed with shock.

"Well we better get back to Kevin and the others." said Eddy as he and Double D left the room

Ed went back to the view before Eddy grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Awww, No fair!" said Ed sadly

 _Flashback mode..._

We now see the Eds still in the room. Double D just finished reading the book. Then he looked at the back and saw 9 symbols.

"Interesting." said Double D

Then he saw that all the symbols were on the "Stargate" as Double D read. Then he saw Ed and Eddy touching the computer. He looked at the screen to see that there were 9 slots on the screen.

"Eddy..." said Double D

"What?" asked Eddy

"May I try something?" asked Double D

"Sure." said Eddy

He moved away so Double D could sit down.

He then began to type on the computer...

...

We now see the rest of the Group about to leave the University when...

"Ummm, Mr. Teacher?" asked Nazz

"Yes?" asked the Teacher

"We are missing Ed, Edd, N Eddy." said Nazz

"I knew it was too quiet." said the Teacher "Ok, we're going to look for them. First one to find them will get a homework voucher."

Then we see dust clouds where the kids used to be.

"Wait a minute... Oh NO!" he said "I forgot to set my watch for Daylight savings time!"

So he did that.

"Better." said the teacher

...

We now see the kids looking for the Eds.

"Got any idea where they are?" asked Kevin

Then we see three Janitors wearing grey overalls and caps looking at a poster. We can't see their faces. Jimmy walked up to them.

"Excuse me. Have you seen... JEEPERS CREEPERS!" said Jimmy before he hid behind Sarah

The Janitors were the Kankers sisters.

"Well, looks who's here. All the kids from the Cu-de-sac." said Lee

"Wait. Where's our boyfriends?" asked Marie

The kids smiled at each other.

"We're looking for them. Wanta help?" asked Sarah

"What's in it for us?" asked Lee

"You get to see the Eds." said Sarah

"Deal." said Lee

"Hey Lee." said May

"What is it, May?" asked Lee

"I think I saw Eddy draging the two Eds into that door." said May pointing to the door that said "DO NOT ENTER."

"Nonsence. You have to be... oh" said Lee "Come on."

So they went through the door.

"Someone was here." said Nazz pointing to the secret door Double D didn't close

"Lets go!" said Kevin as they ran through the tunnel

We see the Kanker sisters getting out of thier overalls and caps then they went through the tunnel.

 _Reality Mode..._

We now see the Eds just entering the Gate room. The kids were talking to each other when Double D pulled out a air horn, stuffed his ears with cotton and pressed the air horn.

(HONK!)

The kids stopped talking. Double D pulled out his cotton.

Kevin walked up to them and said, "So, where are we?"

"We're on a spaceship and I don't know where we are." said Double D

"WHAT?!" asked Everyone but the Eds and Kevin

"A spaceship?" asked Johnny "Cool!" he then expressed

"Can't you bring us back?" asked Nazz

"No." said Double D

"Why not?!" asked Sarah

"The Stargate needs two of them in order to make a wormhole." said Double D

"So?" asked Sarah

"I think the one on Earth was destroyed in the explosion." said Double D

Then all of a sudden the lights turned on.

"We got power!" said Eddy

"Cool." said Ed

Then Double D looked at one of the computers.

"Amazing!" said Double D

"Ok, then I suggest we split up!" said Kevin

"Wait a minute! Who died and made you leader?" asked Eddy

Kevin then turned to the group.

"Raise your hand if you want Eddy to be in charge." said Kevin

Ed, Double D, All three of the Kanker sisters, well everyone except Kevin and Eddy. Kevin saw he was defeated.

"Fine!" said Kevin "What do you what us to do?"

"First I should tell you guys that the life-support system is failing." said Eddy

Johnny raised his hand.

"Johnny?" asked Eddy

"Plank wants to know, 'What's a 'Life-support system'?'" said Johnny

"Ed?" asked Eddy

Ed pulled out a comic book and read out loud, "A life-support system is what gives us Oxygien (Also known as air) on a spaceship." Then he put his comic book away.

"Any more Questions?" asked Eddy

Jimmy raised his hand.

"Jimmy?" asked Eddy

"What will happen if the life-support system fails?" asked Jimmy

"Simple, We won't be able to breathe." said Eddy

"(Scream!)" said all the Cul-de-sac kids except Kevin and the Eds

"Double D?" asked Eddy as he covered his ears

Double D once again pulled out the air horn and pressed it again.

(HONK!)

All the Kids stopped screaming.

"Guys I know you are scared, but now is not the time to panic! I have a plan." said Eddy

"You do?" asked Rolf

"Here we go." said Lee

"Double D... You take Kevin and Rolf and find out what's causing the life-support system to fail and if you can try to repair it." said Eddy as he handed them a Walkie-Talkie

"Yes, Sur!" said Double D

Then he, Kevin and Rolf left the room.

"Johnny, Plank, and Ed... You'll follow me back to the Computer console." said Eddy

"Roger that!" said Ed and Johnny

"And for the rest of you... Unpack the storage crates and boxes and see what we have." said Eddy as he handed Jimmy a Walkie-Talkie

"Why?" asked Sarah

"We need to know what we have if we're going to survive out here." said Eddy "Oh and two more things, If it's not ours do not touch and If there is food do not eat them."

"Why?!" asked May

"Because we need them to last." said Eddy

"Good Luck." said Jimmy

 **Part one ends here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Stargate: Universe**

Stargate Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 2: Destiny (Part two.)

 _Double Ds Group..._

We now see Double D, Kevin, and Rolf walking down another hallway when they came to a room. In the middle was a pole surrounded by wires and monitors. Circleing the pole were four computer systems each in the shape of a part of a circle. Then there were Four bigger computer system circleing the inner computer systems.

Double D walked to a inner computer and looked at it. It looked like a map of the ship. Double D typed in a command and the screen changed to infomation about the life support system. He looked at it for a while. Then Radioed Eddy.

 _Eddys Group..._

We now see Eddy, Johnny & Plank, and Ed walking back to the deck.

"Eddy!" said Double D on the Radio

Eddy picked it up and said, "Yes Double D?"

"I found the where the life support system is." said Double D "Can you guys walk over to it?"

"Why? What about the computer?" asked Eddy

"Don't worry about that. I've found the main control interface room. I'll be able to find more answers there and as it turns out the life-support system is a CO2 scrubber that in the simplest terms, can remove the CO2 and make oxygen" said Double D

"So where is it?" asked Eddy

"It's down somewhere down the next hall to your left. You should see a grate covering it. Once you do, open it and look inside it. If there's any problems, then call me. Got it?" said Double D

"Got it. Over and out." said Eddy

Then he turned off the walkie-talkie and looked at Ed and Johnny.

"Move out!" said Eddy

 _Jimmys group:_

We now see Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz and the Kanker sisters going through the boxes and crates they brought with them.

In one of the crates were 10 Handguns, 5 Assault Rifles and a Rocket launcher. In another crate were full of grenades. Two of the crates were full of ammunition. One for the Handguns and one for the Assault Rifles. Then there is a crate full of Missiles for the Rocket Launcher.

"We have a lot of weapons." said Nazz

"Do you know how to use them?" Jimmy asked the Kankers sisters

They were checking out a couple of boxes and crates that contained scientific equipment when Jimmy called.

"We know how to use the the handguns..." said Lee

"But not the rifles." said Marie

"I found some duct tape." said Nazz

"I found some water!" said Sarah

Indeed there was whole crate full of water bottles filled with water and a Water Fliter/Purifier. In another crate was a big tank full of water.

Sarah was about to drink from one when Jimmy said, "Sarah, Eddy said not to..."

"He said, 'Food' not 'Water'." said Sarah right before she drank from one

Then she spitted it out.

"(Ugh!) What's wrong with this water?" asked Sarah

Then May noticed a note.

"Use Filter before drinking." she read

Jimmy walked by Sarah.

"Alright Sarah?" asked Jimmy

"(Cough Cough) Yeah." said Sarah

"Found Food." said Lee opening a crate the said "Food"

Instead there was plastic colored bags. Lee was disappointed at first. Then Marie noticed somthing.

"Hey Lee, the Crate says, 'dehydrated food'." said Marie

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Lee as she grabbed Marie by the front of her shirt

"Everyone stay calm. We are on a spaceship!" said Jimmy

Then Lee let go hf Maries shirt.

"Found five more boxes of food!" said Nazz

 _Double Ds Group:_

We now see Double D, Kevin and Rolf looking through the Computer.

"Find anything?" asked Kevin

"Nope." said Rolf

"Yes." said Double D

Then he pressed a button and a holographic screen came on. It showed a picture of a Galaxy.

"What is that?" asked Kevin

"I believe it's a star map." said Double D

"Is that where we are?" asked Rolf pointing to a white dot

"No, That's where the ship began its journey." said Double D as he pressed another button "Earth."

Then the Galaxy zoomed out as a line moved to the right.

"It's leaving the Galaxy." said Kevin

"It did a long time ago." said Double D

Then the line moved towards some points and left them fast.

"So those points are more stars?" asked Rolf

"Nope, they're Galaxies." said Double D

Then slowly Kevin asked, "Double D, Where the heck are we?"

"Several billion Light-years from home." said Double D

 _Flashback mode:_

We now see the Cul-de-sac kids and the Kanker sisters walking down the same long hallway the Eds were in.

"I wonder what the Ed boys are doing down here?" asked Rolf

"Beats me." said Johnny

"Come to think of it... I never heard of this place." said Lee

"Me neither." said May

Then the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Jimmy

"The Dorks! Come on!" said Kevin as he took off in a run

The other followed him in the same speed.

...

We now see Double D still typing on the computer. He just finshed typing the eighth symbol and was about to type the ninth symbol in when the underground cavern began to shake. Double D ignored it while Eddy and Ed was freaking out.

"Double D." said Eddy

He just finshed typing the ninth symbol when he noticed the shakes.

"What's happening? Eddy...!" said Double D

"I didn't do anything!" said Eddy

"Ed!" said Double D

"He didn't touch anything either!" said Eddy

"Then...?" asked Double D right before he went back to the computer. "OH-NO!"

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"This cavern is powered by a radioactive core that's ten feet below us!" said Double D

Ed and Eddy knew what the word "radioactive" meant and knew that it was a bad thing.

"The gate is taking so much power from it that it is becoming unstable. In a matter of minutes, the core will explode and this cavern and the University will be no more." said Double D

"Can you stop it?" asked Eddy

Then a wormhole emerge from the gate.

"No, I'm locked out of the system." said Double D

Then the Cul-de-sac kids and Kanker sisters arrived. After that the blast doors closed.

"Ed boys!" said Rolf

"Dorks!" said Kevin

"Where are we?" asked Nazz

"What's going on?" asked Lee

"Kanker!" said Ed

"Not now Ed!" said Eddy

"What is that?" asked Jimmy pointing at the Stargate.

So Double D explained the gate to the point where the core is going to explode.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Sarah

"I'm scared!" said Jimmy

"Well the blast doors are closed and will take hours to cut through..." said Double D

Then Ed looked at the wormhole and gotton an idea.

"Eddy!" said Ed as he grabbed him and pushed a walkie-talkie into his hands

"Ed! What are you doing?" asked Eddy right before Ed threw him into the wormhole

"Everyone!" said Ed as he grabbed a bunch of boxes and crates with his super-strength and went through the wormhole

"Ed!" said Double D

Then he realized what Ed is doing.

"Everyone! Grab as many boxes and crates as you can and go through the wormhole!" said Double D

"What?" asked May

"We don't even know where we are going!" said Kevin

"It can't be worse then here! Can it?" asked Double D

Kevin looked at the Stargate before he ran and jumped into the wormhole.

"Everyone!" said Double D

So the Kids grabbed as many crates and boxes they can carry and ran through the gate.

Rolf was the last to go through as he tried to grab all the crates and boxes. Once he gotten them all, he ran towards the gate just as the place began to spark. Just before he gotten to the gate the core just exploded. But before the blast gotton to Rolf he had just entered the event horizon of the gate.

 _Reality Mode:_

We now see Eddys team who had just reached the CO2 scrubber.

"How do we open it?" asked Ed

"What's that Plank?" asked Johnny as he held Plank to his ear "Plank says we should press the red button."

"What red button?" asked Eddy

Johnny pressed a red light on the grate and the grate slid in upwards revealing a canister full of black gunk. There was black gunk on the bottom which went onto the floor when the canister slid out of its spot.

"What is this stuff?" asked Johnny

"A problem." said Eddy

 _Double Ds Group:_

We see Double D, Kevin and Rolf looking at the holo-screen. They were shocked to see where they were.

"Why don't we turn around? It is going Faster-Then-Light after all." said Kevin

"Kevin, even if we turn around the journey back to Earth would take millions of years. We would be dust by the time the ship reached Earth." said Double D

"Oh." said Kevin

"Double D come in!" said Eddys voice on the radio "We have a problem!"

Double D pressed a button on his radio and said, "I'm coming Eddy." Then he said to Rolf and Kevin, "Rolf, you're with me! Kevin, go back to the gate room and see if the girls and Jimmy need any help."

"Got it!" said Kevin before he ran back to the gate room

 _Jimmys Group:_

We now see the Girls and Jimmy just finshing the inventory. There was also Seeds, Blankets, Pillows, Laptops, Blowtorches, Flashlights, Medical Supplies, A better short-range radio system, and many more items.

That's when Kevin entered the room.

"Need any help?" asked Kevin

"No thank you." said Nazz "We just finished."

 _Eddys Group:_

We see Eddy, Johnny and Ed were just hanging around when Double D and Rolf showed up. Double D looked at the gunk.

"Well Eddy, I can safely say this gunk was capable of CO2 cleaning. But now it's so old that it's making CO2." said Double D

"Is that bad?" asked Ed

"In a few hours, we'll die of CO2 poisoning." said Double D

Then we hear a sound as the colors disoriented. Back at the gate room, after the noise and color disorienen stopped, We go to the top of a door and see a countdown clock apper.

12:00:00

Then we see Eddy and Double Ds group coming into the gate room.

"Status report, Kevin?" asked Double D

"I don't know." said Kevin

"We dropped out of FTL." said Ed

Everyone turned to see Ed looking at a computer in the back of the room.

Double D ran and saw that Ed was right. On the screen we see a bunch of stars instead of blue, purple and white.

"Why did it drop out of FTL?" asked Nazz

"Did we lose enough power?" asked Jimmy

"No, If I'm right..." said Double D "The Stargate should begin to dial any minute."

Then we see the chevrons glowing and the gate turning.

"How did you know?" asked Johnny

"The ship detected a Stargate on a planet within range." said Double D "You see whoever launched this ship sented several unmanned ships ahead of this one. They're designed to gather data and make Stargates and put them on habitable worlds. Some data is sent to the ship to help plot the course."

"Cool." said Ed

Then a wormhole emerged from the gate.

"What is that?" asked May pointing at the countdown clock which started to count down when the wormhole appered

"It's a countdown clock. Just under 12 hours left." said Eddy

"What happens then?" asked Jimmy

"I think we go back into FTL." said Eddy

"What do we do?" asked May

"Oh, I know!" said Ed

"Ed." said Eddy

He took out a airplane with a camera connected to it and a remote. He then flew the plane and it went through the wormhole. Ed then took out a small TV and connected the remote to the TV and we then see sand desert.

"Double D?" asked Nazz "The computer is showing something."

"It's the readings. It is habitable but barely." said Double D looking at the screen

"So what do we do now?" asked Kevin

"We go through the wormhole." said Double D "Ed, Kevin and Marie you're coming with me."

"What?" asked Everyone else

"Look, this planet might be out chance to get the stuff we need for the Life-Support system." said Double D

"But what if there are Monsters?" asked Jimmy

"Then we use these." said Marie as she pulled out a handgun and tossed it to Double D

Double D caught it and then dropped it in fright.

"I can't use this! Where did you get it?" asked Double D

"There's a crate full of them." said Marie as she pulled out three Assault Rifles and gave one each to Ed and Rolf

"But Marie..." said Double D

"Look Double D, you said so yourself, We need something to fix the life-support." said Eddy

Double D thought about it for a moment. Then he picked it up and said, "Let's go."

"Wait!" said Jimmy as he ran to Double D

"Here..." Jimmy said as he gave the team each a water bottle and a radio

"Thank you." said Double D

"I thought..." said Sarah

"This water is filtered and clean and the Radios have fresh batteries. Oh, and here's this." said Jimmy as he gave Double D a weird looking remote with a screen on it

"What's this?" asked Double D as he examined the remore

"It'll help you dial the gate back to _Destiny_." said Jimmy

" _Destiny_?" asked Eddy

"It's the name of the ship." said Jimmy "I looked at the computer over there."

"One more thing..." said Johnny as he gave Double D and Kevin each a scientific beaker and a small thing of liqud.

"Thank you, Johnny." said Double D

"What this for?" asked Kevin

"For studying the sand." said Double D

"Well good luck." said Eddy

"We'll hold the fort." said Johnny

"Be safe." said Nazz

"Remember. You have under twelve hours to find what you're looking for and come back." said Eddy

"We'll be back." said Double D

Then the Team went through the gate.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Stargate: Universe**

Stargare Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 3: Destiny (Part three.)

We now see the airplane that Ed used in the last episode flying over a desert. It flies over a hill and over the hill we see an activated Stargate. Then we see Ed, Double D, Kevin and Marie coming out of the Gate.

"Whoa." said Kevin and he put on some sunglasses

"Hot." said Double D as he put on his sunglasses

"Cool!" said Ed he put on his sunglasses

The Stargate shutdown as Marie put on her sunglasses.

"Marie, make sure we can dial back." said Double D as he tossed her the Remote

"How... Never mind." said Marie as she saw a thing on the screen that said, 'Dial Destiny'

She pressed the thing and the Stargate began to dial.

Meanwhile Double D got out the beaker, the liquid and his water. He put some sand in the beaker, then some water and then he mixed it. Then Double D noticed somthing.

"Interesting..." said Double D

"What is it?" asked Kevin as he and Ed walked over to him

"This sand has a high-concentration of lime. Good." said Double D

"How is that good?" asked Kevin

"Lime can absorb CO2." said Double D

"So we can use the sand?" asked Kevin

"One minute..." said Double D as he placed a few drops of the liqud into the beaker. The liqud in the beaker turned red.

"No, it has lime but if there was enough, the liqud would absorb the acid." said Double D

"What?" asked Kevin

"The liqud would turn clear." said Double D

"Oh." said Ed

"We need to find the lake bed where this sand came from." said Double D

"It's a desert." said Kevin

"Lime comes from what left of marine organism. I bet a long time ago there was water and life." said Double D

Then we see the Stargate activate.

"We got it!" said Marie

Then Double D pressed a button on his walkie-talkie and said, "Eddy, there is nothing we can use around the Gate."

 **Back on** _ **Destiny:**_

"Remember, you have 12 hours to find what you are looking for and come back. Eddy out." said Eddy as he hunged up

Then the Stargate turned off and the usual blast of air came out from both sides. Then he turned around to see that Johnny and Plank are missing.

"Where's Johnny?" asked Eddy

"I dont know." said May

"Rolf, help me find Johnny." said Eddy

"Yes, Ed boy." said Rolf

 **The Planet:**

We now see the team walking from the gate to find lime. After 20 minutes they stopped so Double D could test some sand for lime.

"Double D!" said Kevin

"Yes?" asked Double D

"This isn't going to work." said Kevin

"What do you mean?" asked Double D

"We should split up." said Kevin

"What?!" asked the Marie and Ed

"We'll be able to cover more ground that way." said Kevin

"Ok. What do you suggest?" asked Double D

"Me and Ed will go that way." said Kevin pointing left "You and Marie will go the same path as we were going. Now the sun has been going that way so we'll call it west. The Stargate is in the southeast. Meet us back in 8 hours. Ok?"

"Got it." said Double D as he handed Kevin a beaker and a bottle of red stuff. "Test every 20 minutes. Got it?"

"Got it. Let's move out!" said Kevin

 **Destiny:**

We now see Eddy and Rolf walking down a hall. Then we see them enter a room that has cushioned chairs. They turned to see a small room where we see Johnny and Plank on some sort of Computer.

"Johnny!" said Eddy

"What?" asked Johnny who was scared

"What are you doing here?" asked Eddy

"Plank told me we should find a bathroom and we found this. Look." said Johnny

Then he goes to the other side of the room where we see some sort of despenser with a tube connected to the ceiling and takes out what looks like a metal ball. After he takes it out we hear some banging noise. Then Johnny throws it up in the air only for it to float in midair.

"So what is it Johnny the wood boy?" asked Rolf

"Look..." said Johnny as he pointed at the computer

So Rolf and Eddy went to the computer to see an image of Eddy, Rolf and Johnny.

"It's a camera." said Eddy

"It's a flying camera. I'm calling it a Kino after the Russian..." said Johnny

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Don't bore me!" said Eddy

"Comes with a remore. Like the one I gave to Double D. I figure we can use them to explore the ship." said Johnny

"Cool." said Eddy "Now get back to the Gate Room! And bring a Kino with you."

"Got it!" said a scared Johnny as he grabbed Plank and a Kino

 **The Planet:**

 **Ed and Kevin:**

We now see them walking across the sandy desert. Ed was playing I-spy which was starting to annoy Kevin.

"Ok, Ok. I-Spy with my little eye something that is sandy." said Ed

"Is it sand?" asked Kevin with sarcasm

"Why yes. Your turn!" said Ed

"I-spy something that's going to get a pounding if he doesn't stop playing I-spy!" said Kevin

Ed, too dumb to understand Kevins hint said, "Is it that cloud of bugs?"

"THAT'S IT! PREPARE FOR THE POUN... Whoa." said Kevin

We turn to see a cloud of something heading straight towards them.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" said Ed as he and Kevin starting running with the cloud in pursuit.

 **Double D and Marie:**

We now see Double D and Marie somewhere a few miles from the Gate. They had just stopped so Double D could test the sand for some lime. Marie was watching him with interest. Double D sighed when the liqud turned red.

"Well we better get moving." said Double D

"Double D?" asked Marie

"Yes Marie?" asked Double D

"We'll find the lake bed. Ok?" asked Marie

"I know." said Double D "It's just that I had a normal life. I went to school. I did my chores. I help Eddy with his scams. I ate my vegetables. And now look at us, Stranded a few billions light-years from home! I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Don't worry. We'll find our way home. Ok?" said Marie

"Ok." said Double D

"Good, Now let's find that lake bed." said Marie

 **Kevin:**

We now see Kevin completely tired. He finally lost the cloud. He took a drink from his bottle and said, "Come on, Ed."

He then noticed that Ed was missing.

"Ed? Ed? ED?!" said Kevin

"We must've gotten separated over that last dune." said Kevin "I'll look for him after I test some sand."

But then he noticed that the bag was not on his back.

"Oh Great!" said Kevin

Then he pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "Double D? Please respond!"

"Hello?" said Double Ds voice over the radio

"This is Kevin. I lost Ed. Repeat: 'I LOST ED!" said Kevin

"WHAT?!" asked Double D "How?"

"We came across a cloud of bugs and we ran." said Kevin "How much time do we have left?"

 **Double D and Marie:**

Double D looked at the remote and saw the time. 3:00:38

"We have about three hours before the ship leaves." said Double D

"I suggest you guys go back to the Gate." said Kevins voice

"What about Ed?" asked Double D

"I'll find him. Just go back to the gate." said Kevin

"Got it!" said Double D "Over and out."

 **Ed:**

We now see Ed walking across the desert. After getting separated from Kevin he desided to keep on moving. He even had Kevins bag.

He was getting hot and thirsty. But he knew he can't fail his friends. So he keeps on walking. After 20 minutes he was laying flat on the ground ready to give up. Then we see a hand offering Ed help to get up. He looks up, sees it and takes it. Once he is up he looks at the person. He was wearing a black business suit with black shoes and a red tie. His face was similar to Eds but more mature looking with a goatee.

"Dad?" asked Ed

"Do not stop. Your journey is only begining." said Eds Dad

"I can't..." said Ed

"Yes you can! Come sit down." said Eds Dad

Then the desert turns into Eds living room. He and his dad then sitted on the couch.

"Tell me whats wrong." said Eds Dad

"It's just that with us being on _Destiny_ I'm worry that I'll never see you again." said Ed

"Maybe, Maybe not. Either way I'll always be with you." said Eds Dad "And I'm proud of you."

"Really?" asked Ed

"Yes. At first I thought that you were getting nowhere. But now look at you. You're willing to help your friends and Eddy in the time of need and you're on a ship far, far, away from Earth. You will do just fine." said Eds Dad

"But I'll miss my family." said Ed

"You still have Sarah." said Eds Dad

"Yeah." said Ed

"Promise me you'll protect her." said Eds Dad

"I promise." said Ed with a smile

"Now do me a favor and wake up." said Eds Dad'

Then we see Ed waking up. He noticed somthing about this sand from the others. So he took the bag, Pulled out the beaker and smail bottle, put some sand and water in it. Then he put some of the liqud in the beaker. It turned clear.

Ed smiled. Then he looked at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes before the ship leaves. So Ed took out a shovel and put some of the sand into the bag. Once it was full he began to run back to the gate.

 **Double D and Marie:**

We now see them dialing _Destiny._ Once the connetion was made Double D went through.

 _ **Destiny:**_

Once Double D was at other side he shook his head. We now see people feeling sick from the build up of CO2.

 **Kevin:**

He was about to give up his search when all of a sudden he sees Ed running past him. Kevin begins to run after him.

"Where were you?" asked Kevin "And what's in the bag?"

"I found the lake bed." said Ed

Kevin smiled then said, "RUN!"

So they did.

 _ **Destiny:**_

We now see the numbers on the clock turn red as the it hits 1:00.

Double D looks up and says, "Less then one minute!"

 **The Planet:**

We see Marie near the still active Stargate. She was about to go up the ramp when she hears a "WE GOT IT! DON'T GO! WE GOT IT!"

She gets out her walkie-talkie and says, "Double D. Kevin and Ed are heading to the Gate with Lime! And it looks like they're not going to make it."

"Marie, stick your hand into the Event-Horizon of the puddle." said Double D

"What?" asked Marie

"There must be safe guards to prevent the Stargate from shuting down when someone traveling through it. DO IT NOW!" said Double D

So a scared Marie slowly put her hand into the puddle.

 _ **Destiny:**_

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One." said Johnny as he watched the clock turn to zero

Once it did it made a beeping noise. But instead of going back into FTL the wormhole was still opened. The _Destiny_ shook a little. Then we see Kevin and Ed coming through the wormhole with followed by Marie. Then the wormhole closed. The _Destiny_ stopped shakeing and went back into FTL.

...

We now see Double D and Rolf pouring some lime water into the life-support tank. Then once they put the tank back into the wall. Eddy pressed a button and the life support system began to work again as everyone began to recover.

Then as everyone began to go to sleep Ed told his story on how he found the lime. Everyone was scattered in the Gate room. Eddy had to make sure that no one was right in front of the Stargate.

"Ed, your dad was probably a hallucination from the lack of water." said Double D "But he was right on a couple of things. First, you do have to protect Sarah and second you are willing to help people in time of need. I'm proud of you for finding the lime."

"Thanks Double D." said Ed

"Good night." said Eddy as he got into his covers "Tommrow we'll explore this ship."

 **The End**

 **Next: Explore: The kids start to exploreing** _ **Destiny.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Stargate: Universe**

Stargate Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 4: Exploring _Destiny_

We see _Destiny_ flying in FTL. We then go to the Gate room where we see the kids still asleep. Ed is the first one to wake up. He looks around with a smile on his face as he is excited. Today, they are going to explore _Destiny_. Ed runs to Eddy and yells, "WAKE UP EDDY! TODAY'S THE DAY!"

Then we see Eddys hand grabbing him by the neck. He sits up and looks at Ed with rage.

"ED! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Eddy

Then we see the Jimmy, Kevin, and Double D waking up by Eddys and Eds yelling. Then Double D turns to see Eddy strangleing Ed.

"Ed? Eddy?" asked Double D as he runs to them

"Where am I?" asked Kevin forgeting everything about yesterday

" _Destiny_ Kevin. Remember?" said Jimmy

Then he remembers about yesterday. "Oh yeah." said Kevin

"Can you help me wake everyone else up?" asked Jimmy

"Huh? Oh Sure!" said Kevin who was still sleepy

Jimmy walks to Sarah and says, "Wake up Sarah."

She then wakes up slowly. She looks around.

"I thought this was a bad dream." said Sarah

"I wish." said Jimmy

We now see Kevin waking up Johnny.

"Johnny, get up bro." said Kevin

"I dont want to go to school." said Johnny in his sleep

"JOHNNY!" yelled Kevin

"What!?" asked Johnny as he bursts awake. Then he holds Plank to his ear.

"What do you mean we needed to get up?" asked Johnny

Then he goes to Rolf next.

"Rolf, get up." said Kevin

"Please don't send Rolf to the cupboard!" said Rolf as he wakes up

Kevin looks at him with surprise. "What was that all about?" asked Kevin

"Rolf dreamed that he was banished to the cupboard for being on this metal thing." said Rolf

"Ok then." said Kevin

Now we see Double D who was trying to calm Eddy down.

"Eddy, Let go of Ed!" said Double D with annoyance

"I'm sorry!" said Ed who was struggleing for air

Eddy let go of Ed and says, "You better be."

 **Ten minutes later:**

We now see the everyone awake and prepared. Eddy is standing in front of the door that leds out of the Gate room.

"OK, Everyone. We are going to explore this ship. Now does everyone have their radios and flashlights?" asked Eddy

They all did.

"Ok then. This is how it's going to work. Me and Double D will go the Control Interface room. There's a map of the ship there. Nazz, you take Sarah and Jimmy. Kevin, you take Ed and Rolf. Kanker sisters, you're in one group. Johnny, you and Plank go back to the Kino room. Got it?" asked Eddy

They did.

"Ok lets move out!" said Eddy

 **Eddy and Double D:**

We see them walking down the hallway that leads to the Control Interface room. Once they gotton there they took out a couple of laptops and (with Double Ds help) they were able to connect them to the interface controls. Then Double D pulled up a map of _Destiny_ and the Life signs.

Eddy pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "Kevin, This is Eddy find anything interesting?"

 **Kevin, Rolf and Ed:**

 **1 minute ago:**

Kevin, Rolf and Ed were walking down a hallway when they came to a door on the left. Rolf opened it and inside was what looked like a Mess hall with small tables that looked like the ones in Peach Creek Junior High. There was a long resterant theme serving table and at the end there was a pump which looked like was for water or somthing.

"I think we found where we eat." said Kevin

"Yep." said Ed

"But no food." said Kevin looking at the cupboards

 _"Kevin, This is Eddy find anything interesting?"_ said Eddys voice on Kevins radio

Kevin picked it up and said, "Yes, We found a Mess hall."

 _"A what?"_ asked Eddy

"Mess hall, kinda like the Cafeteria in Peach Creek Junior High." said Kevin

 _"Oh."_ said Eddy _"Do you see the Kitchen?"_

"No." said Kevin

"Found somthing!" said Ed

"Yes Ed?" asked Kevin

While Kevin was talking to Eddy, Ed went to the otherside of the serving tables to see a couple of strange looking devices. One was a rusty colored big cube with four red color circles on top. There was no controls or anything. Ed being Ed put his hand right on a red circle. Almost immediately the red circle begin to glow and Eds hand started smoking.

The gang noticed the smell.

"Do you smell somthing cooking?" asked Ed

Kevin then looked at Ed and with shock he said, "ED! YOUR HAND!"

Ed looked at the hand on the circle and said, "Oh. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Ed as he ran around waving his hand around

Then Ed put hand in his mouth. Then Ed begin to smile. He put his hand out of his month and said, "Tasty!" Then put it back in.

Kevin then said to Eddy, "Eddy, I think Ed found the stove." 

_"Really?"_ asked Eddy

 _"Oh my! Is he OK?"_ asked Double D on the radio

"He put his hand on the stove. So I don't think so. But he does like the flavor." said Kevin

 _"Just get his hand treated. Ok?"_ asked Eddy

"Will do over and out." said Kevin

Then Kevin pulled out some bandages and some desinfectant. Then he walked to Ed and says, "Ed give me your hand."

While Kevin was treating Eds hand, Rolf was now at the stove. He looks at it, then he pulls out a pan and some ground beef that he and his family made and just had on him. He puts the pan on one of the red circles and almost immediately the red circle begin to glow and heat up the pan. Then Rolf put the chunk of ground beef on the stove and began to cook it.

 **Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz:**

They were walking around another hallway when they came to a door on the right side of the hall. Sarah then pushed the button. But the door didn't open. She did it again but the door will not open.

"What the?" asked Sarah

"Double D? This is Jimmy. We just came across a door that will not open." said Jimmy on his radio

 **Double D and Eddy:**

We see Double D and Eddy still in the Control Interface room. Double D was searching for Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz on the life detecter. Then he found them next to a red door.

"Girls, I think I found where you are. The door is flashing red." said Double D

 _"Can you get it opened?"_ Asked Sarah

"Red usually means bad." said Double D

 _"Maybe it's stuck. Can you open it?"_ asked Nazz

"Ok." said Double D "You might wanna step back."

 **Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz:**

So they followed Double Ds advice and went away from the door. Then it started to open. But once it did the girls and Jimmy had to hold on to somthing as the door was pulling them in like a vacuum cleaner. We go inside the room to see a big room with a dome roof on top and the dome had a big hole in it exposing the room to space.

Jimmy found the strength to hold his Radio to his mouth and said, "Close it now Double D!"

Then the door closed. Once it did the group fell to the floor. Then Sarah pulled out her Radio and said, "What were you trying to do? Kill us?"

 _"Hey don't blame me. I didn't want to open the door. Remember?"_ said Double D

Then Jimmy pulled out a piece of chalk and put a big "X" on the door telling people to not open the door.

 **The Kanker Sisters:**

We now see Lee, May and Marie looking around another hallway not far from the Control Interface room. Marie went ahead while May and Lee stopped at a door. Lee opened the door and inside was a small room filled with some sort of spacesuits. Most of them looked like they were broken from lack of use.

"Hey Marie. Come check this out!" said Lee

When there was no responce, Lee and May looked around to see that Marie was gone.

"Where did Marie go?" asked May

 _"Lee. May. Come in."_ said Marie over the radio

Lee picked up her radio and said, "This is Lee. Come in."

 _"Come and see what I found."_ said Marie

"Why should we?" asked Lee

 _"I think I found some crew quarters."_ said Marie

"We'll be right there." said Lee

 **A few minutes later:**

Lee and May found Marie leaning next to a hall.

"So, where are they?" asked Lee

"Down this hall are the crew quarters." said Marie pointing to hall

"How many rooms are there?" asked May looking down the hall

"More then enough for everyone here to have their own room." said Marie

They then went inside one of the rooms. Inside was a ovel shaped bed on the right corner, A desk with a chair in front of a window that is viewing in FTL, a metal dresser next to the door, a couch on the other side of the room, and a nightstand next to the bed.

"They're all like this except for the desk. This is the only room in the hall with a desk." said Marie

"You checked every room?" asked Lee

"Yes." said Marie

"I better tell Double D and Eddy." said Lee as she pulled out her radio

 **Double D and Eddy:**

Eddy and Double D were trying to get more infomation about _Destiny_.

"Starnge." said Double D

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"I'm able to access some of the Database. But the rest is locked out by a Master Code." said Double D

"Master Code?" asked Eddy

"Yes. It seems without it, we'll never have full control of the ship." said Double D

"What is locked out?" asked Eddy

"Navigation, Most of Power Distribution, FTL, Steering the ship and so on." said Double D

"Steering the ship?" asked Eddy

" _Destiny_ is currently flying in auto-pliot." said Double D

"What can we access?" asked Eddy

"Basic Weapons and Shields, the Stargate, some of the doors and so on." said Double D

 _"Double D? Eddy?"_ asked Lee on the radio

Eddy picked up his radio and said, "Go ahead."

 _"We found some crew quarters and a room full of broken space suits."_ said Lee

Double D overheard and said, "You did? Cool!"

"What do you mean by broken space suits?" asked Eddy

 _"They looked damaged through old age."_ said May

"Not surprising. _Destiny_ is about hundreds of thousands of years old." said Double D

"I'll radio the others and tell them to meet you where you are. By the way, Where are you?" asked Eddy

 _"We're not far from the Control Interface room. Just go down the hall we went through and it is the 8th door on the right."_ said Lee

"Ok then." said Eddy "I'll radio them in 6 minutes. Just stay there. Ok?" asked Eddy

 _"Got it."_ said Marie

 **Ed, Rolf, and Kevin:  
**

We see them walking down a hallway. Kevin leading the way, Ed in the middle with a bandaged left hand and Rolf eating a bowl of ground beef. Rolf was eating his food loudly.

"Rolf, will you eat quietly?" asked Kevin. Then he said, "Where did you get all that meat?"

"Rolf keeps a some with him as good luck." said Rolf as he ate another spoonful of ground beef

"Whatever." said Kevin

Then they came across a door. But unlike the other doors, this one had no gear-like symbol on it.

"What do you think this door leads to?" asked Rolf

"Looks like an air lock." said Kevin

Ed pressed the button next to the door and it opened. We look inside to see and a another door on the other side of the room thst is already opened. On the other side of that door we see benches fixed to both sides of the walls. On the other side was a chair facing a bunch of controls.

"What is this?" asked Rolf

"Is this the Bridge?" asked Kevin to Ed

"No, it's too small. It's a Shuttle." said Ed

"Shuttle? What is this "Shuttle"?" asked Rolf

"It basically a small ship connected to _Destiny_. Am I right?" Kevin asked Ed

"Like a life boat?" asked Rolf

"It can be used for that." said Kevin

 _"Double D to Kevin. Over."_ said Double D on Kevins radio 

Kevin picked it up and said, "Talk to me."

 _"Did you gentlemen find anything?"_ asked Double D

"We found a Shuttle." said Kevin

 _"A Shuttle?!"_ asked Eddy over Eds radio _"I'm on my way!"_

 _"Not now Eddy! We need to call back the Teams."_ said Double D _"We can look at the Shuttle later."_

 _"All right."_ said Eddy

 _"Kevin, I need you to take Ed and Rolf back to the Control Interface room."_ said Double D

"Roger that!" said Kevin

 **Johnny and Plank:**

We now see them in the Kino room. They were using Kinos to explore the ship when Double D called.

 _"Johnny."_ said Double D over the radio

Johnny picked it up and said, "Yes, Double D?"

 _"We need you two to come back to the Control Interface room."_ said Double D

"Got it!" said Johnny as he grabbed Plank

 **Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz:**

They opened a door to reveal what looks like a Infirmary.

Then Double D called,

 _"Nazz come in!"_ said Double D on the radio

Nazz pick up her radio and said, "Go ahead."

 _"I need you girls and Jimmy to come back to the Control Interface room."_ said Double D

"Got it." said Nazz

"What is that all about?" asked Sarah

 **...**

We now see the whole gang back in the Control Interface room. They were all confused.

"What's this all about Double Dweeb?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, Why did you pull us back?" asked Sarah

"Follow me." said Double D as he walked away

Confused, The Kids followed Double D down a hallway until they reached the 8th door on the right. The Kanker sisters were there.

"Why are we here?" asked Nazz

"Will you do the honers?" Double D asked Marie

Marie pushed the button and the door opened to reveal the Crew Quarters.

"What is this?" asked Sarah

"These are the Crew Quarters." said Double D

"What?" asked Johnny as the some of the other kids looked confused

"In basic terms, These are bedrooms." said Double D

\"Why didn't you say so?" asked Nazz

"Groan!" said Double D 

"How many are there?" asked Jimmy

"Enough for everyone to have their own room." said Double D

Now the kids looked interested. Then Johnny raised his hand.

"Johnny?" asked Double D

"Do we have to sleep in one of these rooms?" asked Johnny

"Where else would you sleep?" asked Double D

"I'll show you." said Johnny

"Everyone else, please pick your own room. I'll be back." said Double D

Double D followed Johnny for a few minutes before reaching the Kino room. Double D looked around and said, "Johnny, Why would you want to sleep in here?"

"Because Plank and I always wanted to work where we live. So we thought "Why not do it here"?" said Johnny

"But Johnny, This place doesn't have a bed." said Double D

"It's right there." said Johnny pointing to the bench across from the computer terminal.

"But..." Double D was about to say

"We're sleeping here and that's final!" said Johnny

"Ok, Ok Johnny you can sleep here." said Double D

"Cool!" said Johnny

"Now please stay here. Ed and I will come along shortly to give you some blankets." said Double D

"Hang on..." said Johnny

Then he went to the Kino despenser, pulled out a Kino, tossed it up in the air and it hovered in midair.

Then Johnny went to the terminal and said, "Now me and Plank can follow you." said Johnny

Double D smiled. Then he left the room with the Kino following him.

When they gotton back we see some boxes around the enterance to the Crew Quarters. Double D looked inside one to see it had a pillow in it. Double D looked in the Crew Quarters to see the some of the doors were opened. Then Eddy came out of one and saw Double D and said, "Hey Double D! Where's Johnny?"

"He's sleeping in the Kino room." said Double D

"Really?" asked Eddy

"Yep." said Double D

"Come and see your room!" said Eddy "We thought you would need this room more then anyone else."

"Why?" asked Double D

He then looked in his room. It was the one with the desk.

"Why this room?" asked Double D

"This is the only room in the hall that has a desk." said Eddy

"Neat!" said Double D

We now see everyone settling in their rooms. Jimmy and Sarah had brought some of their stuffed animals with them on their field trip and to _Destiny_ and put them on their beds. Double D had brought his label-maker and was labeling his room. The Kanker sisters didn't have to share a room. Then Kevin came in to the hall carrying some a bunch of small somthings.

"Everyone please grab one. My arms are getting tired." said Kevin

So everyone did. When Double D grabbed his he asked, "What are these things?"

Kevin pressed a button on the one he was holding and it glowed.

"It's a lamp." said Kevin

"Cool!" said Ed

"It has the brightness of a low walt lightbulb. But I figured they'll come in handy." said Kevin

"Where did you get them?" asked Double D

"Mess hall. There's a bunch of them on the Observation deck too." said Kevin

"Thank you!" said Double D

Then all of a sudden the light turned off and on again.

"What was that?" asked Ed

"I don't know." said Double D

Then he ran to the Control Interface room. He looked at one on the screens and saw that power was running out. Double D came back with a worry look on his face.

"Everything OK?" asked Eddy

"We are running out of power." said Double D

"What?" asked Sarah

"Why?" asked Jimmy

"I don't know. I don't even know what powers the ship. I thought it was nuclear at first, but I released that it wouldn't last dozen of years let alone thousands." said Double D

"Will we be OK?" asked Nazz

"I think so as long as we don't turn on any more systems until this is resolved." said Double D

"Got it." said Ed

"Wait! How about we vote for a leader if we are going to be here for a while? We never did it officially." said Eddy

"How about this? We vote for who is going to be in charge then he votes for Second in command, Doctors, and solders, etc. No voting for yourself." said Double D "Ok?"

Everyone agreed to this.

"Ok. Who wants Eddy to be in charge?" asked Double D

Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok. Welcome to leadership, Eddy." said Double D

Eddy was surprised at first. Then he snapped out of this and said, "Ok. Kevin is Second in command, Nazz and Jimmy: Medical Doctors. Double D will be in charge of everything scientific from Medical to everything else. Ed and Rolf will be gardeners and Solders. Sarah and the Kanker sisters will be solders. Johnny will also be a solder and he'll be also be in charge of the Kino room and the Control Interface room."

"Right on!" said Johnny through the Kino

"Johnny?" asked Double D

"Cool huh? Plank figured out how to use the Kino microphone and speakers. And Eddy! You forget about Plank!" said Johnny

"OK! He'll work beside you. Happy?" asked Eddy

"Yep!" said Johnny

"Ok, first order of business. Double D, figure out our power problem. Jimmy and Nazz unpack everything medical and bring them to the Infirmary. Have Ed help you with the heavy stuff. May, Lee, Marie and Sarah, Follow Kevin to the Gate room and guard it. Johnny and Plank, Use some of the Kino's to explore parts of the ship that are exposed to space. Rolf! You're with me." said Eddy

"Let's go!" said Kevin as he and some of the girls went to the Gate room

 **Episode "Eds" here.**

 **Next: Episode 5: Darkness: Well you have an idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Stargate Universe. Also I'll be doing a 2 in 1 episode with Darkness and Light.**

Stargate Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 5: First Darkness, Then Light

We now see Double D walking towards the Control Interface room. He stops short when he sees Nazz and Jimmy with a console on.

"What are you doing?!" asked Double D

"Eddy ordered us to..." said Jimmy

"I don't care! I turned those off for a reason. They need to stay off!" yelled Double D

"Ok! Ok!" said Jimmy with fear as he turned them off

"What's your problem, Dude?" asked Nazz

But Double D left in silence. It been two days since the first sign of power failure and Double D has been getting more and more like a grouch lately.

He continued walking until he was interrupted by Sarah who was trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Double D!" said Sarah

"Not now!" said Double D

...

We now go to Eddy and Ed at the Control Interface room looking at the screens. Eddy was helping Double D with the power problem and Ed was looking for a TV channel that doesn't exist on _Destiny_.

"Where's the Monster Channel?" asked Ed

Eddy would've said something earlier but Ed would've freaked out and get in Eddy's way. Then Double D showed up.

"Hiya, Double D!" said Ed

Double D ignored Ed and walked over to Eddy.

"Eddy?" asked Double D

"Yes?" asked Eddy

"I would like it if you get everyone to stop pressing every button and turning everything on." said Double D

Eddy was surprised. Double D never been like this before.

"Ok, Ok! I'll let everyone know right now." said Eddy wanting to get out of the room

"Thank you." said Double D

Eddy then left the room.

"Where's the Monster Channel, Double D?" asked Ed

...

We now see Eddy walking in a hallway. He ran into Sarah and Kevin.

"Hey Eddy!" said Sarah

"Yes Sarah?" asked Eddy

"Come look at this." said Sarah

Eddy followed Sarah to a small shelf built into a wall.

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"Watch." said Kevin

He pulled out a flashlight. He showed Eddy that the batteries had died by turning it on. Then he put the flashlight on the shelf and push and hold a button for a few seconds. Once he let go he removed the flashlight and he turned it on. This time it turned on!

"Nice." said Eddy

"We have to be careful though. If left on too long the batteries will fry." said Sarah

"Great. Turn it off." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Sarah

"We are having power issues and I don't want you to be yelled at by Double D." said Eddy "But don't worry once he gives the all clear, Go nuts."

"Got it." said Kevin

Eddy then left.

...

We now go to Nazz and Jimmy working at the Infirmary. They had just setup ten hospital beds and was just about to catalog the Medicine. Then Eddy walked in.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" asked Eddy "I'm sorry about what Double D did."

"That's Ok." said Jimmy

"Are you two Ok?" asked Eddy

"Yeah." said Nazz

"Ok, then." said Eddy

...

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

...

We now go to the Kanker sisters in the space suit room repairing the suits.

"Marie, pass me a hammer." said May

Marie ignored her.

"Marie, Hammer!" said May

Marie still ignored her.

"MARIE!" yelled May

Lee took the hammer, threw it at her, and said, "Shut up, May!"

Eddy walked in and said, "How the suits going?" asked Eddy

"Slow and Mays yelling doesn't help." said Lee

"Ok. Double D wanna me to tell you to don't turn anything on." said Eddy

"Ok." said Lee

"Ok." said Eddy

Then he left.

...

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

...

We now see Johnny and Plank sitting in the Kino room monitoring the Kino footage. Eddy walked in.

"Hey Johnny." said Eddy

"Hey Eddy! What brings you to these parts?" asked Johnny

"Double D wanna me to tell you to stop turning on systems." said Eddy

"No problem!" said Johnny as he turned off the Kino computer

Then we see the lights go off. But they did not turn back on.

"Oh-no." said Eddy

Then he and Johnny each grabbed a flashlight and ran towards the Control Interface room.

...

We now see _Destiny_ dropping out of FTL.

...

Double D was looking angry when Eddy and Johnny arrived.

"Status report, Double D?" asked Eddy

"I watched as _Destiny's_ systems slowly shut down. The FTL drives were the last to go." said Double D grinning with rage

"Plank says, "Maybe we're near another gate." said Johnny

"There's no countdown." said Double D pointing at the countdown clock which was indeed not on

"There has to be some more power somewhere." said Eddy looking around

"I don't think you understand. ALL OF OUR POWER IS GONE!" yelled Double D

Ed (Who was still there.) jumped behind Eddy and said, "Double Ds dark side makes my armpits sweat!"

"What doesn't?" asked Eddy as he pushed Ed away from him.

Double D begin to walk towards the gate room. Eddy and Ed followed him.

"Are you Ok?" asked Ed with fear

"Ok? Ok? I'm fine! I'm Ok that we lost power!" said Double D with a grinning rage

They reached the Stargate room.

"What about Life Support? Looks like it's still working." said Eddy

"There only enough Life Support for two weeks! We are going to die out here because you guys wouldn't listen to me!" said Double D

"Double D...?" asked Eddy who was now getting scared

"In fact, I know that you order them to turn on the systems! Soon the ship will go dark!" said Double D

"No one is blaming you." said Eddy

"I BLAME YOU!" yelled Double D before passing out

Eddy pulled out his Radio and said, "Nazz, we'll need you in the Gate room right now."

...

We now see Double D on the bed in the Infirmary. Eddy, Ed and Nazz was looking over him.

"Find out what's wrong with Double D?" asked Eddy

"Yes I did. Double D is suffering from sugar withdraw." said Nazz

"How? We rarely eat Jawbreakers!" said Eddy

"That's not what I mean. Because you and Ed almost never eat any candy or sweets besides Jawbreakers, you guys have not been affected by sugar withdraw. As for the rest of us, we have been suffering sugar withdraw in different ways. Me and Sarah for example have been drinking a lot more water then usual. Double D on the other hand has been dealing it by getting angry." said Nazz

"Thank you, Nazz." said Eddy

 _"Eddy, Come in."_ said Kevin on Eddies radio

Eddy picked it up and said, "Go ahead."

 _"There's something you wanna see. Meet me at the Observation Deck."_ said Kevin

"I'm on my way. Come on Ed!" said Eddy

...

We are now at the Observation Deck where we see Kevin looking at something. Eddy and Ed then arrived.

"Yes, Kevin?" asked Eddy

"We have a problem." said Kevin pointing at something

We now see what Kevin is looking at. It was a star and it looked close.

"Cool star!" said Ed

"It's a star. So what?" asked Eddy

"We are heading right for it." said Kevin

"Oh." said Eddy

...

We now see everyone at the Observation Deck except Nazz and Double D.

"...and that is the problem. Any ideas?" asked Eddy

No one raised their hands except Rolf.

"Yes Rolf?" asked Eddy

"Why are we heading towards a star? Rolf thought _Destiny_ is on auto pilot?" asked Rolf

"I don't know. I think it stopped working because the ship is so old." said Eddy

"What about Double D? He'll know." said Marie

"Double D is unavailable for the moment." said Eddy "At this point, We are on our own."

...

We now see _Destiny_ heading towards the star.

...

We now see Eddy at his room looking at a picture of himself with Ed and Double D. Then we hear a knock. Eddy looks up to see Nazz at the door.

"Yes?" asked Eddy

"Eddy? Sarah found something you wanna see." said Nazz

"Coming." said Eddy as he got up

...

We now go to the Shuttle that Ed found. We see Sarah in there, doing something. Eddy and Nazz walked in.

"You wanna to see me?" asked Eddy

"I found something." said Sarah pointing to the shuttle controls which was on

" _Destiny's_ back on?" asked Eddy

"No. I found out that the Shuttle has a its own power source." said Sarah

"Is that why you wanna to see me?" asked Eddy

"No, I found three planets with in Shuttle range. Two are uninhabitable, but the one in the middle is similar to Earth." said Sarah

"Cool! Let's get out of here!" said Eddy

"But there's a problem." said Sarah

"Oh great..." said Eddy

"There is only enough Life Support for six people." said Sarah

"Great..." said Eddy

...

We now go to the Gate room where we see every there. Eddy is about to give a speech. He is holding a box.

"Ok, as you all know we found a planet in Shuttle range. Ed and I already packed supplies into the Shuttle. But it can only fit six people. Ed and I decided to not go and Double D is not in bad condition to be moved. So I already decided two people to go to the planet. Kevin and Nazz. The rest of you have a chance. In this box is paper with your names on it. I'll pull four names out. If I pull out your name go meet Kevin and Nazz at the Shuttle." said Eddy

Eddy shook the box and pulled out a piece paper.

"Sarah." said Eddy

Sarah looking surprised went to the Shuttle.

"Jimmy." said Eddy

He went to the Shuttle.

"May Kanker." said Eddy

May went to the Shuttle.

Eddy pulled out one last slip and paused for a moment before saying... "Johnny 2X4 and Plank."

Johnny went to the Shuttle carrying Plank.

We now see the other two Lee and Marie crying.

Rolf on the other hand...

"COME ON! ROLF DOESN'T WANNA DIE!" yelled Rolf

"Ed." said Eddy

Ed then walked over to Rolf, picked him up and carried him to his room.

...

We now see _Destiny_ a lot more closer to the star.

...

We now go to the Shuttle. We see the Kanker sisters hugging each other goodbye.

Kevin walked over to Eddy and Ed.

"Well I never thought I say this but I'm sorry that I called you a Dork." said Kevin as he held out his hand

"That's ok. I was a jerk and I think you guys are going to be Ok." said Eddy as he shook Kevin's hand

"Well you really were a good leader of _Destiny_." said Kevin

"Thank you." said Eddy

We now see Johnny with Rolf.

"Rolf will miss you Johnny 2X4!" said Rolf as he started to hug Johnny

We now see Sarah and Jimmy with Ed.

"I'll miss you Ed!" said Sarah as she hugged Ed

"That's Ok baby sister. I'll always be with you. Here..." said Ed as he pulled out something and give it to Sarah

It was a locket. Inside was a picture of Ed and Sarah with their parents. Sarah looked at with joy, hugged Ed and thank him again. Then we see the group going into the Shuttle. The closed and Kevin launched the Shuttle.

Now we see the Shuttle flying away from the _Destiny_.

We now see the kids left on board going their separate ways. The two Kanker sisters went to the Observation Deck. Ed and Eddy went to the Control Interface room. Rolf went to his room to pray to his God.

We now see Ed and Eddy in the Control Interface room.

"Well Ed... I'm sorry for what I did to you for years." said Eddy

"That's Ok, Eddy. I'm glad I met you." said Ed as he hugged Eddy and Eddy hugged Ed back waiting for the end

But then Eddy noticed something. They should've died by now. Eddy did a little research on stars at school. According to the books, Destiny should've been destroyed by the heat and gravity before they touched the Stellar atmosphere. Unless...

"ED!" said Eddy getting out of Eds grip

He went to a computer and saw it was on. Eddy laughed.

"Why are you happy?" asked a confused Ed

"We're going to live!" said Eddy

"But what about the star?" asked Ed

"We would've died by now. The shield is protecting us." said Eddy

"But..." said Ed

"Double D was wrong we had enough power to protect us." said Eddy

Ed then grinned and said, "YIIIIPPPPEEEE!"

...

We now see _Destiny_ entering the star. On the bottom wings we see small something's coming out and collecting solar energy from the star.

...

We now see Rolf praying in his room when all of a sudden the lights came back on. Rolf looked at the lights confused. Then he ran to the Control Interface room.

...

We see the Lee and Marie looking out when all of a sudden...

"Lee, Marie! Come to the Control Interface room now!" said Eddy

So they did. On the way they see the lights turning back on.

...

When they gotten there, We see the Control Interface room online.

"What the?" asked Lee

"What's going on?" asked Marie

"The lights just came back on in my room." said Rolf

" _Destiny_ needed all of what was left of her power to protect herself and us." said Eddy

"Guys, We're inside the star." said Ed showing them it on a hologram screen

"That can't be right. We're talking thousands of degrees." said Lee

"This is what _Destiny_ came here for." said Eddy

"It flew into a star on purpose?" asked Marie

"Yep!" said Ed

"Why?" asked Rolf

"To replenish her reserves." said Eddy

"Your telling us..." said Lee

"That the ship is powered by the stars themselves. Solar powered. There's no other explanation." said Eddy smiling

...

We now see Destiny flying out of the star. The Engines turning back on.

...

Ed then noticed that the Countdown clock was back on. Counting down from 30 minutes.

"EDDY! SARAH!" said Ed

"What? OH-NO! We have to recall the Shuttle!" said Eddy as he ran towards the computer

...

We now see the Shuttle heading towards the planet.

We see Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, May, Johnny, and Kevin sad about what happen when all of a sudden.

 _"Kevin. This is Eddy. Please respond!"_ said Eddies voice over the loud speaker

Kevin surprised picked it up and said, "Eddy? I thought you..."

 _"Doesn't matter! Please come back to the_ Destiny _. You don't have much time!"_ said Eddy

"Look!" said Johnny

Everyone turned to see the _Destiny_ out the window. Everyone cheered.

"Ok." said Kevin as he plotted an intercept course

Then the Shuttle flew back to _Destiny._ Once it gotten there it parked and the clamps locked in place.

...

Then we see _Destiny_ fly back into FTL.

...

We now see Eddy, Ed and Nazz by Double Ds bed as he woke up.

"(Groans) What happened?" asked Double D as he woke up

"You passed out after your rage." said Eddy

"You were suffering from Sugar withdraw." said Nazz who was now wearing a doctor coat

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Double D

"That's Ok. While you were passed out we solved our power problems." said Eddy

"Really?" asked Eddy

"Yeah. Wanna tell him Ed?" asked Eddy

"Yep! We were heading towards a star and we had to evacuate six people into the Shuttle. But then after they left Eddy figured out that the _Destiny_ is Solar powered." said Ed

"What!? All you telling me I did all that research for nothing?" asked Double D

"No sweat it. We didn't figure it out either until we were inside the star." said Eddy

"WHAT!? I missed at the possibility to look inside a star!?" asked Double D

"Calm down, Double D. We might see it again." said Nazz

"Besides the important part is our power problems are solved." said Eddy

"Yeah." said Double D

 **Episode "Eds" here!**

 **Next: Episode 6: Water: The water supplies is almost gone so Ed and Eddy must go to an Ice planet and collect some.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Stargate Universe. And No bugs stowaway on** _ **Destiny.**_ **Sorry. Also unlike Stargate Universe: On Stargate Ed, Destiny's power levels will be charged 100% but the shields, weapons and FTL efficiency levels will stay the same like on Stargate Universe.**

Stargate Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 6: Water

...

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

...

We now see Eddy walking down the hallway. He is wearing his usual attire but he is also wearing a green army jacket with a symbol on the left side. The symbol was a picture of the _Destiny_ with the word _Destiny_ on top of it. After the power problem, Double D had Johnny send a Kino outside of the ship so Double D could have a look at it. He was amazed at the design. So he found some army jackets, put the symbols that he made on the jackets and gave one to everyone. Ed didn't want one so Double D just put the symbol on his personal jacket.

Eddy walked towards the Control Interface room where we see Ed, Double D and Kevin working.

"Any luck?" asked Eddy

"Nope, May I have to remind you that even if we get full access to _Destiny's_ systems, It'll take about a million years to reach Earth?" asked Double D

"I know! I just wanted to know because I want full access to the data base." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Kevin

"I want to know why they would send a ship into the universe unmanned." said Eddy

"That is a good question." said Double D

"Any way, I just want to to tell you that we are almost out of water." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Ed

"Ed! We didn't bring much water, remember? The reason we had to ration it?" asked Double D

"Oh." said Ed

...

We see _Destiny_ dropping out of FTL.

...

We see Johnny and Plank at the Gate room, He had already sent a Kino through the gate. Then we see Ed, Eddy, Double D, and Kevin walk in.

"So, what's the weather report?" asked Eddy

"Snowy with a 100% chance of death." said Johnny

The group looks at the screen where we see an ice planet.

"Cool!" said Ed

"The atmosphere is poisonous." said Double D

"Yeah, Hint: The death." said Johnny

"Is that water ice?" asked Eddy

"Well maybe." said Double D

"Well, Lets go get us some ice!" said Eddy as he walked away

"(Groan)" said Double D

We now go to the suit room where we see Eddy and Ed being fitted into suits.

"Ok, Eddy. This will test the ice to see how good it is. If its dark purple or above it means it has too many toxins in it and is worthless. Ok?" asked Double D as he held a test tube with a light on it

"Ok. Double D." said Eddy

"And this is a blowtorch. It'll melt the ice with ease. Just keep the flaming end away from yourself and the device away from Ed." said Double D

"Got it!" said Eddy

We now see Sarah and Jimmy running into the room.

"Ed?" asked Sarah

"Yes mommy?" asked Ed

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah

"Getting ice." said Ed

"Why?" asked Sarah

"Sarah, We need the ice for our water problem." said Double D

"Oh, Ok." said Sarah as she walked away

"What was that all about?" asked Eddy

...

We now go to the Gate room where we see Ed and Eddy ready to go through the gate.

"Remember, you can talk to each other with ease. Press this button to tie to the ship." said Double D

"Got it!" said Ed

Then they went through the Stargate.

 **The Planet...**

We now see Ed and Eddy exiting the Stargate to the ice planet.

"Cool!" said Ed

Eddy pressed the button on his suit and said, "Ok, I'm going to test the ice around the Stargate."

 _"You do that."_ said Double D on the radio

Eddy took the test tube, put some ice in it and turned on the light. The color was black.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

 _"Yes, Eddy?"_ asked Double D

"I measured the ice by the Stargate and I detect several traces of toxins." said Eddy

 _"What are the readings?"_ asked Double D

Eddy looked at the paper and said, "Off the charts."

 **The** _ **Destiny.**_

We see Double D, Johnny and Kevin in the gate room.

"OFF THE CHARTS?!" said Double D

 _"We'll search some more."_ said Eddy

 _"What about the other side of the lake?"_ asked Ed

 _"Ed. You grew a brain!"_ said Eddy

"Eddy. May I have to remind you that the farther you go, the less ice you can bring back?" asked Double D

"Wait! I have an idea! Give me five minutes!" said Johnny as he ran off

"Give us five minutes. Johnny has an idea." said Kevin

 **The planet:**

"He better hurry." said Eddy

Then the ground began to shake.

"It is the curse of Evil Tim!" yelled Ed

"Relax, Ed. It's just a tremor. Nothing to worry about. You know the last place I was at exploded." said Eddy

 _ **Destiny:**_

We now see Johnny and Kevin pushing a platform with several Kino's under it.

"What is it?" asked Double D amazed

"Sorry. Impossible to steer by remote." said Johnny

Then he and Kevin pushed it into the Stargate.

 **The Planet:**

We now see the Kino sled on the other side of the Stargate.

"Love it! Johnny gets a good star!" said Eddy

"How much can it carry?" asked Ed

 _"More then you can carry by yourselves."_ said Johnny

"Cool!" said Ed

"Well we'll call back when we find something." said Eddy as he put the supplies on the sled

 _ **Destiny:**_

We now go to the Hydroponics lab where we see Rolf planting some seeds and pouring water on them when Jimmy came in.

"Rolf?" asked Jimmy

"Yes, Cry-baby Jimmy?" asked Rolf

"Can I talk to you?" asked Jimmy

"What about?" asked Rolf

"Sarah... I'm getting worried about her. She's been acting weird since coming on board _Destiny._ " said Jimmy

"Really? How?" asked Rolf

"Well when Sarah found out that Ed and Eddy we're going to the ice planet she looked Ok. But once she was back in her room she was enraged." said Jimmy

"Enraged, huh? Maybe it's because square peg in round hole Ed-boy and she who give headaches mother isn't here to tell on. So she has no leverage on Ed." said Rolf

"Thanks, Rolf." said Jimmy

Then Jimmy walked away.

 **Stargate room:**

We now go back to the Gate room where we see Double D and Johnny at one of the consoles. Kevin had to leave to get the rest of the crew.

"Eddy? Any luck?" asked Double D

 **The Planet:**

We now see Ed and Eddy at a frozen waterfall. Eddy just put a piece of ice in the tube. The color was white. He looked at the paper before smiling.

"Double D! We found pure ice!" said Eddy with excitement

"Oh goody, goody! I forget what we're doing!" said Ed

 _"You did?! Then get some and get back to_ Destiny _!"_ said Double D

"Over and out!" said Eddy

"How are we suppose to get it out?" asked Ed

Eddy looked at it for a moment. The blowtorch won't work. But...

"Ed..." said Eddy as he handed him a rifle "Fire."

So Ed did. As a result some of the ice broke off the water fall. Ed and Eddy piled the sled with big broken pieces of ice. Then Eddy climbed on the sled and said to Ed, "Mush!"

So Ed pushed the sled to the Stargate. Once they gotten there Ed stopped and Eddy said to the ship, "Turn it off so we can dial in."

So the Stargate was shut down. Then Eddy dialed _Destiny_ and pushed the sled in the wormhole.

 _ **Destiny:**_

We now go to the gate room where we see Double D, Kevin, Johnny and the Kanker sisters ready to transfer the ice to the lab for filtering. Once the sled was on the other side of the wormhole they carried the ice piece by piece to the lab. Once the sled was empty Eddy said, "We're going to go on two more trips to get some more ice. Ok?" asked Eddy

"Roger that! We'll dial out right now." said Double D before the gate shut down and blasts of air came out from the sides

"Johnny. Please dial out." said Double D

"Got it!" said Johnny as he dialed the gate

 **The Planet:**

We now see the Stargate on the planet activated and the Kino sled coming through the wormhole.

"Come on, Ed." said Eddy as he pushed the sled away

 _ **Destiny:**_

We now see Double D in the Mess hall melting the ice on the stove then using the Filter to get rid of any toxins and bacteria. Once that was done he had Rolf carry the jugs of water into a water tank on _Destiny_ not too far from the Mess hall. He just finished the first batch when Marie came in...

"Hey Double D." said Marie

"Marie!" said Double D

"How have you been?" asked Marie

"Fine." said Double D

"What are you doing?" asked Marie

"I was melting the ice and filtering the water so we don't get sick." said Double D

"Can I help?" asked Marie

"Sure." said Double D "When the next batch of ice comes."

 **Hydroponics lab:**

We now go to Rolf who is singing an old country song to the plants. Rolf thinks it will help the plants grow. Then Sarah and Jimmy came in.

"ROLF!" said Sarah

"Hello?" asked Rolf with surprise

"Did you tell Jimmy that I was having problems adjusting to the life on _Destiny_?" asked Sarah

"Not really." said Rolf

"Why I oughta...!" said Sarah

"Sarah, Stop!" said Jimmy "Now tell me why are you angry?"

"I... I... I don't know!" said Sarah as she hugged Jimmy

"Rolf's guessing that you miss the simple life in the Cu-de-sac so much that you are blaming it on everyone." said Rolf

"I guess." said Sarah sniffling

"Don't feel bad Sarah. Want to play dolls with me?" asked Jimmy

"Sure!" said Sarah

Then they skipped over to Jimmy's room.

"Now where was Rolf?" asked Rolf

 **Stargate room:**

We now see Johnny, Double D, Kevin and the Kanker sisters in the Gate room when the Kino sled came through. So the group began to unload the sled of ice. Once they were done, Johnny dialed out to the planet and returned the Kino sled.

 _"Thank you. We'll come back after this trip."_ said Eddy over the radio

"Be careful. You have 30 minutes until we go back into FTL." said Johnny

 _"We'll be back in 20 minutes. Over and out."_ said Eddy right before the Stargate shut down and air came out from the sides

 **The Planet:**

"Come on, Ed!" said Eddy

"Roger that Eddy!" said Ed

So they push the Kino sled back to the waterfall. When they got there they saw that all of the pieces were too small.

"Oh great! What do we do now?" asked Eddy

"Found one!" said Ed

Eddy turned to see that Ed had took a piece from the top of the waterfall. It was big. About the size of a small outhouse.

"Way to go... Wait where did you get that?" asked Eddy as Ed loaded the sled

"There!" said Ed pointing to the top of the waterfall as the ground shook

When he broke the piece off he caused a bigger tremor. The two Eds turned to see the ground collapsing.

"Run, Monobrow!" yelled Eddy as he and Ed pushed the sled and ran towards the Stargate

When they saw the Stargate Eddy pressed the button and gate began to dial _Destiny_.

 _ **Destiny:**_

We now go to the gate room where we see Johnny and Plank reading a book when the Stargate turned on.

"What the?! They said 20 minutes and it hasn't been 5!" said Johnny

Then once we see a wormhole emerge we see Ed and Eddy with the Kino sled and the big piece of ice coming out of it. Then the Stargate turned off. Johnny pulled out his radio and said, "Double D! Please meet me at the Gate room Ed and Eddy are back and they brought back a large piece of ice."

...

We now see Ed, Eddy, Double D, Kevin and Jimmy at the Mess hall. Double D looked at the piece of ice.

"What do you think, Double D?" asked Eddy

"Well it's clean and it should last us a while." said Double D

"You did good you two." said Kevin

"Thanks Kevin." said Eddy

...  
We see _Destiny_ entering FTL.  
...

 **Episode "Eds" Here!**

 **Next: Episode 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate Universe.**

Stargate Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 7: Lost

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We now go to the Control Interface room where we see Ed and Double D on the computers. Eddy then came into the room.

"Good Morning Double D. What are you doing?" asked Eddy

"I'm trying to crack the Master code so we can control _Destiny_." said Double D

"Where's the Monster Channel?" asked Ed

"Ed…" said Eddy

"Eddy, please…" said Double D

"(Groans)" said Eddy as he left the room

…

We go to an unpressurized part of the ship where we see Kevin and Rolf with some tools fixing some wires. We then go to a Kino camera where we see Johnny in the Kino room observing the two boys. Eddy then came in.

"Hey Johnny boy! How are the repairs?" asked Eddy 

"Great! Kevin's is almost done with the repairs to some of the weapons." said Johnny

Eddy pressed a button on the computer and said, "Kevin?"

"Yes?" asked Kevin

"Once you are done, can you and Rolf look at the other shuttle?" asked Eddy

Two days ago one of Johnny's Kino found two more shuttles. One of them is as good as the one they first found. But the other one has a broken window.

"Can Rolf and Kevin have lunch first?" asked Rolf

"Yes you can. After you fix the some of the weapons." said Eddy

"Thank you." said Rolf

…

We now see _Destiny_ dropping out of FTL.

…

We now see Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny, Rolf and Kevin entering the Gate room. Nazz and Jimmy were already there.

"Address?" asked Eddy

"Only one. Jimmy already sent a Kino through. It's a desert planet. But there are signs of plants growing." said Nazz

"Looks like we only have six hours to look." said Double D as he look at the Countdown Clock

"So who goes?" asked Kevin

"Me and Ed will go." said Eddy

"I'll go too." said Kevin

"Let's suit up." said Eddy

…

We now go to the Planet where we see Kevin, Ed and Eddy exiting the Stargate.

"Weird." said Kevin

"A desert with green plants? Yes it is." said Eddy

"I meant being in a team with you two." said Kevin

"Ok. We'll walk for three hours and then we'll double back in case we don't find anything." said Eddy

So they walked for two hours and 59 minutes.

"Well we better get back." said Eddy

"Hey guys! You'll want to see this!" said Ed from a hill

Eddy and Kevin went up the hill where Ed was and looked where Ed was. And they would not believe what they saw. It was a small ship.

"Whoa! I can't believe it! I never thought we see aliens!" said Eddy

"It's just a ship and it looks like it's was crashed." said Kevin

"Can we explore it?! Please?" asked Ed

"Ed. If I'm right the walk there alone will take five hours. _Destiny_ will be in FTL by then." said Eddy

"Eddy's right. We better get back to _Destiny_." said Kevin

"Aww!" said Ed

Then all of a sudden an earthquake appeared. The two Eds and Kevin were stumbling.

"What's happening?" asked Eddy

"It is the currrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..." said Ed right before he stumbled off the edge of a cliff

"ED!" yelled Kevin and Eddy panicking

Once the tremor stopped Kevin and Eddy then ran over to the edge and looked down. The cliff was deep. They could not see Ed.

"Ed." whispered Eddy

Then we see Eddy trying to climb down but Kevin stopped him.

"Eddy! We can't. We only have…!" said Kevin

"I don't care!" said Eddy

Kevin then knocked Eddy out and he walked to back to the Stargate carrying Eddy.

…

We now see the Stargate on _Destiny_ activating.

"Incoming wormhole." said Double D

Then a Wormhole was made and a few seconds after that Kevin exited the wormhole carrying Eddy. Then the wormhole shut down.

"Where's Ed?" asked Sarah and Double D

"Didn't make it." said Kevin

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

"…and that's what happened." said Kevin

Sarah and Double D were crying. Rolf was trying not to cry. They had lost a friend. We see May in her room crying.

…

We now go back to the planet where on the bottom of the cliff we see Ed getting up.

"(Groans)" said Ed

He then noticed that the sky is dark. He knew that _Destiny_ left a long time ago. He cried for a while. He knew that he couldn't stay here. So he begin his journey to the alien ship.

…

Once he was there we saw a hole in the hull. He entered the ship through the hull. Once he was inside he noticed a computer. He walked up to it and it turned on. He looked through it when he saw something…

"Oh no!" said Ed

He was just about to leave when he was shot off-screen by a stunner…

 **Episode "Eds" here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Stargate: Universe.**

…

Stargate Ed

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 8: Space

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We now see Eddy walking down a hallway. He was still upset about leaving Ed behind. He stared at the closed door to Ed's room before heading to the Control Interface room.

…

We see Rolf singing a sad song to the plants.

…

We see Sarah crying in bed.

…

We see Double D and Johnny in the Control Interface room working when Eddy entered the room.

"Any progress?" asked Eddy

"None so far. And do I have to remind you that without Ed…" said Double D

"Blame Kevin. I didn't want to leave Ed behind!" said Eddy

Eddy then stared at Double D for a few seconds before saying, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Eddy. I knew you wanted to save him." said Double D

"Yeah." said Eddy

…

We see Rolf singing and watering the plants in Hydroponics. Then we see the colors distorted as _Destiny_ dropped out of FTL.

…

We go to the Gate room where we see Eddy and Jimmy looking at the Kino feed when…

"Eddy!" said Nazz as she ran into the room "You'll want to see this!"

So Eddy followed Nazz to the Observation Deck where Rolf, Kevin, Sarah and Marie was staring at… a ship?

"A ship?" asked Eddy

"It's just appeared." said Nazz

…

We now go to the Control Interface room where we see Double D and Johnny at the computers. Then Eddy entered the room.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Bring it up." said Double D as he displayed a holo-screen of the ship

"What's it doing?" asked Eddy

"Nothing yet." said Johnny

"What are the odds that we find life out here?" asked Double D

"I'm thinking likely zero." said Johnny

Double D and Eddy stared at Johnny.

"What? Plank thinks that the aliens were checking on us for a while." said Johnny

"Why?" asked Eddy

"Because we're in the middle of empty space. What are they doing here?" asked Johnny

"He right." said Double D

Then we hear a beep. Johnny looked at the computer. He looked scared.

"Umm. Eddy? They just sent a message." said Johnny

Double D and Eddy went to where Johnny was and looked at the computer…

"That's not a translation." said Johnny

The message said, "SURRENDER"

"They speak English." said Eddy

"How is that possible?" asked Double D

"What do I say?" asked Johnny

"Nothing." said Eddy

"Nothing?" asked Johnny

"Nothing, prepare the weapons." said Eddy as he pulled out his radio

"This is Eddy. I need Kevin and Rolf in the shuttle. Now! As for the rest of you go to safe places." said Eddy

…

We see the ship launching smaller ships.

…

"Umm, Eddy? I think they're launching smaller ships." said Johnny

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Only 30% of the weapons are coming online." said Double D

…

We now go to the Alien ship we see a couple of blue aliens in front of a pod. They were trying to get information from their 'Guest'. They looked at each other for a bit one speaking in chirps. One of them sounded angry. They looked in the pod and in the pod was Ed!

…

We now see _Destiny's_ weapons firing at the ships.

…

In the Control Interface room we see sparks as the ship was hit by the enemies weapons.

"Shields are down to 65%!" said Double D

"The Shields power is being drained by the weapons!" said Johnny

…

We see the outside of the _Destiny_ where we see ships blasting the _Destiny._

…

"Can you activate the main weapon?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Double D

"Do it and fire it on the big ship." said Eddy

…

We see the main weapon being lowered from the front bottom of the _Destiny_. Then we see it firing on the big ship.

…

We go back to the pod room where Ed was… We see a shake in the room and Ed's eyes opened. He looked around and see that no one was in this room. So he used his strength to break out of the bounds and the glass of the pod. Once it broke the water drained out into the room and Ed exited the pod and ran out of the room.

…

We see _Destiny's_ main weapon still firing on the ship.

…

We go to the Control Interface room where we see sparks flying.

"Eddy! The shields can't hold for much longer!" yelled Double D

"Keep firing!" said Eddy

…

We see the smaller ships retreating… Except one…

…

"Eddy. The ships are retreating… Wait, one is heading straight for us." said Johnny

Eddy pulled out his radio and said, "Kevin, a ship is parking near your position."

" _I'm on my way._ " said Kevin over the radio

…

We see the ship then jump into FTL.

…

"There gone…" said Double D with a sigh of relief

Eddy looked at the Countdown Clock. One hour 'till FTL.

…

We see Kevin and Rolf running when they saw a red circle on the ceiling. Then it dropped out off of the ceiling. A white light coming from it. Then we see Ed falling from it.

Kevin and Rolf were surprised.

"Ed-boy?" asked Rolf

"Yep!" said Ed

"Eddy? You are not going to believe this." said Kevin

…

We see _Destiny_ in FTL.

…

We see Ed, Double D, Eddy, Johnny and Kevin in the mess hall. Ed is back in his normal attire.

"…Then I managed to activate the system on the ship. I just begin to look through the database when aliens showed up." said Ed as he took a big spoon of food "They tried to get information from me. But I was able to resist. Also I was able to get some information out from that alien. In fact it made me smarter."

"Ed? Smarter? How?" asked Eddy

"Due to my resistance and my low I.Q. My brain absorbed almost all of the intelligence of an alien. In fact he almost died…" said Ed

"Ed what's 12 times 12?" asked Double D

"144." said Ed simply

The gang was surprised.

"Ok. Now I believe him." said Double D

"Well Ed eat and get some rest. Tomorrow you will be putting that new big brain of yours to work." said Eddy

"Thanks Eddy." said Ed

 **Episode 'Eds' here!**

 **I decided to make Ed smarter. Sorry if this and the last chapter was short.**


End file.
